Saix's daughter
by LunaKirkland
Summary: Saix's daughter and Xemnas' decide to touch Demyx sitar but Saix doesn't approve Contains spanking


Saix's Daughter

Saix number seven, The Lunar Diviner, he was the second in command to the Organization.

Saix was standing in his usual place when Xemnas came in with Yuki and said "Saix could you watch Yuki I have a mission to go to". Saix said "yes Superior I can watch her".

Then Xemnas knelt and said "Yuki you be a good girl for Saix okay". Yuki said "yes daddy I'll be good." Xemnas smiled and said "alright Saix I give you permission to punish her anyway you see fit oh and Yuki no pranks okay". Yuki pouted but said "yes daddy" then Xemnas left then Yuki turned to Saix and said

"Saix where is Luna can I go play with her"? Saix smiled and said "Yes you may go play oh and Luna is sitting on the couch over there reading". Yuki went over to her and said "hey Luna let's go play with Roxas and Demyx oh and let's go see if Lexie and Rose want to as well."

Luna looked at Saix and said "Daddy can I go play"? Saix looked up from what he was doing and said "yes Luna you may". With that Yuki and Luna made their way to Marluxia's garden to see is she wanted to play.

They went in and saw Rose and Yuki said "hey Rose do you want to come with us and go play with Roxas and Demyx"? Rose said "um yeah hold on um Papa can I go play"? Marluxia looked at Rose and said "Yes you may Rose but please stay out of trouble okay". Rose said "Yes Papa".

Then she went with Yuki and Luna to see if Alexis wanted to play too. When they found her Luna said "Hey Alexis do you want to come with us and play with Roxas and Demyx"? Alexis said "hey yeah that sounds fun"! They went to see Demyx first and Yuki knocked on his door then when he answered he saw Yuki, Luna, Rose, and Alexis and said "Hey girls what do you want"?

Luna said "Demyx we have come to play with you and Roxas so do you want to play"? Demyx said "oh I'm sorry girls but I have a meeting to go on in a few okay but maybe I can play with you until I have to go how does that sound". Yuki said "yeah that sounds great how about we play with you Sitar".

Demyx said "Yuki I can play a little music but you also said you wanted to play with Roxas too, so let's go get him then we can play okay".

With that Demyx, Yuki, Rose, Luna, and Alexis went to find Roxas they saw him in the grey room reading when Roxas saw them he said "hey girls Demyx what's up"? Demyx smiled and said "hey Roxas they wanted to play with us". Roxas said "okay but we do have a meeting soon with Sora". Demyx said "yes I know I guess that's why Xemnas has Saix watching Yuki and why Zexion and Marly are staying".

Yuki said "Demyx why are you meeting Sora"? Demyx said "oh sorry you girls are too young to understand yet okay"? Yuki, Luna, Rose and Alexis nodded. Then Demyx played a few songs made some of the water clones come out which he had under control then Roxas said "alright Demyx we have to go now go put your sitar away and let's go"? Demyx said "sorry girls but duty calls".

Saix came in and said "alright Demyx and Roxas remember to listen to everything okay that is why Demyx you will leave your sitar here oh and Roxas good luck". Then Demyx did what he was told and Roxas said "thanks and good luck too". Saix looked at Yuki and Luna and said "thanks Number XIII now go". With that Yuki said "hey Saix"

Saix turned to Yuki and said "yes Yuki what is it"? Yuki said "why are they meeting with Sora I thought he was the enemy"? Saix said "Yuki you don't need to worry about it were just making an alliance with Sora that's all you need to know okay". Yuki said "yes Saix" Luna said "hey daddy why did you make Demyx leaves his sitar"? Saix smiled and said "well Luna Demyx needs to pay attention to the meeting and well his sitar is a distraction". Luna giggled. The Alexis said "oh I have to go my daddy is calling me".

Saix nodded then Marluxia came into the room and said "Rose sweetie Papa needs your help with something could you come with me". Rose said "Yes Papa" and with that she went with him and that left Yuki and Luna then Saix said "okay girls you can go play but do not touch Demyx's sitar".

Yuki and Luna nodded then went off to go play. Yuki said "come on Luna". Luna said "yeah what could happen if we touch it". Yuki smiled and they both went to Demyx's room and opened the door and saw his Sitar on its stand. Yuki smiled then said "okay Luna you first go pluck a string". Luna did and it made a water clone. Yuki saw and said "Luna that's cool" Luna said "yeah he is not hurting us".

Then the water clone knowing that these girls were not Demyx, and he made more clones that scared Yuki and Luna. Luna said "um Yuki I think they're going to attack". Yuki said "nice water clones okay Luna I think your right let's run now"! with that the girls runaway from the clones screaming Yuki looked behind and saw that they were gaining on them and said " Luna I think we should have listen to your Daddy"!

Luna nodded but she didn't watch what she was doing and tripped and said "Yuki help"! Yuki saw Luna trip and fall and said "LUNA"! Luna was shielding her face but just as the clone was about to attack Demyx came back and got control of it. Yuki and Luna saw Demyx and Luna said "Demyx thank you".

Demyx said "Yuki, Luna why were they chasing you"?! Yuki said "oh Demyx I sorry but we touched your Sitar". Demyx glared at them and said "you touched my SITAR" Saix heard Demyx yell and said "Number IX what's wrong"? Demyx told Saix what they did and let's just say Saix was ticked off and said "YUKI AQUA SUPERIOR AND LUNA ISABELLA DIVINER what were you thinking I told you not to touch his sitar"!

Yuki and Luna hung their heads down then Saix pointed and said "both of you to my room now" Yuki and Luna ran all the way. Saix sighed and turned to Demyx and said "Demyx I'm sorry they will think twice before doing that ever again". Demyx nodded.

With that Saix went in his room and said "now I think I'll talk first before we get to your spankings now I want to know what in Kingdom Hearts you were thinking"!? Yuki spoke first and said "Saix were sorry we just want to see". Saix glared at her and said "Yuki you be lucky I don't tell your father now be quite"! Yuki hung her head down the Luna said "daddy were really sorry but we were curious is all".

Saix said "Luna haven't you ever heard the phrase Curiosity killed the cat"?! Luna said "yeah". Then Saix said "alright I think I'm done talking now Yuki you will be first and Luna your next but go into the corner and wait for your turn"! Yuki went with Saix and Luna went to her corner.

Saix dragged Yuki over to the bed and put her in front of him and said "Yuki what were you thinking you could have been killed if Demyx didn't come back" Yuki stayed quite then Saix sighed and continued and said "Yuki I should really tell your father what you did but I won't but if you ever do something like this again I will tell your father and he probably would have spank you with Mr. Stingy wouldn't he"? Yuki nodded.

Saix unbuttoned her pants and pulled down her pants and panties. Yuki saw this and said "No Saix Not Bare ". Luna who was in the corner cringed when she heard they will get it bare. Saix ignored Yuki and pulled her pants and panties to her ankles and put her over his knee. Yuki started squirming and said

"No Saix Please not bare"! Saix said "Yuki you and Luna could have been killed so yes bare and if you don't stop squirming I will tell your father what you did after I spanked you"! Yuki heard this and stopped squirming then Saix raised his hand and smacked it down hard on Yuki's bottom

" OW Saix please ow s-stop Waah"! Saix ignored her and kept spanking her alternating and said "now Yuki why am I spanking you"?! Luna who was in the corner cringed with every smack she heard.

Yuki kicked and screamed and said "OW F-FOR T-TOUCHING OWIEE D-DEMYX'S OW SITARRRR WAAAH PLAESE OW S-SIAX S-STOP WAHHH I-I WON'T DO IT AGAIN WAAAHHH"!

Then when he got her bottom to match Axel's hair he stopped and set her on her feet and said "now trade places with Luna". Yuki sobbed "Y-Yes Saix". Saix said "Luna come here". Luna came over to him and said "daddy I'm sorry please don't spank me".

Saix ignored her and started unbuttoning her pants and said "now Luna that wouldn't be fair now would it". Luna said "I guess not daddy" Saix then pulled her pants and panties down and dragged her over his knee and started spanking her hard.

Luna kicks and cried "OW DADDIEEE I'M SORRRRY WAAAH OWWW OW PLEAES STOP"! Saix said "Luna I will stop when I know you've learned your lesson now why am I spanking you"?! He said as he kept spanking her alternating. Yuki cried in the corner and listened to Luna and felt sorry so sorry she thought she would tell her father on her own. Luna kick and scream

" OWWW DADDIEEE F-FOR T-TOUCHING OW D-DEMYX'S SITAR OW DADDDDIIEE PLAESE STOP I-I WON'T DOIT AGAIN WAAAAH OW!" then when he got her butt to match Yuki's he stopped and set her on her feet and said " now go to that corner"! Luna did and ran over to the corner and cried. Saix sighed and said "Yuki princess come here" Yuki ran into Saix's arm and cried "WAAAH SAIX I-I'M S-SORRRIEEE WAAAAH"!

Saix fixed her clothes and picked her up and said "Shhh Yuki It's okay". When she calmed down she said "Saix I think I will tell daddy what I did do you think you could come with me"?

Saix smiled and said "Yuki that's a very good thing to do but yeah I'll go with you okay just wait until I'm done comforting Luna" Yuki nodded then Saix set her down and she left to give them two some private time Saix said "Luna Come her little one"

Luna ran into Saix's arm and cried the same thing Yuki did Saix comfort her and said "Luna why don't take a nap you look tired". Luna nodded and took a nap Saix smiled and tucked her in a kiss her on the forehead and said "have a good nap" Luna slept. Then Saix went out and saw Yuki and said "you ready".

Yuki said "yes Saix do you think he'll spank me too". Saix said "well I don't know" Yuki put her head down then Saix picked her up and said "Yuki you'll be fine okay" Yuki nodded. They went Xemnas' office and Saix went in with Yuki in his arms and set her on the floor and Yuki went over to her daddy.

Xemnas who was doing some paper work sensed that someone was here and when he looked up he saw Saix but looked to his right and smiled and said " well hello Princess what do you want".

Yuki looked at Saix and Saix motion to say you will be okay. Yuki said "daddy would you spank me after someone else spanked me"? Xemnas looked at her and picked her up and sat her on his lap and said "well it depends if they spanked you good and if you learned your lesson now what's with that question hm"? Yuki looked into daddy's eyes and said "daddy Saix's had to spank me really hard".

Xemnas said "oh and why did he do that hm"?! Yuki said "Because I touched Demyx's sitar and the water clone came out". Xemnas said "YUKI AQUA SUPERIOR". Yuki couldn't even blink and she was over her daddy's knee she cried "NO DADDY PLAESE I'VE LEARNED MY LESSEON DON'T SPANK ME"!

Xemnas ignored her and spanked her clothed rear 20 times and said "Yuki Aqua Superior you do not touch any weapon do you hear me".

Yuki was kicking and squirming and cried "OW P-PLEASE D-DADDY S-STOP WAAAH"! Saix was surprised at Xemnas' reaction and stayed quiet and watched. Xemnas finally let her up and brought her up into a hug and said "Shhh Yuki it's alright shh". Yuki cried "I-I'M S-SORRY DADDY WAAH"! Xemnas rubbed her back and got up from his chair and said "shh Yuki calm down princess daddy's got you".

Yuki finally calm down that Xemnas looked into her eyes and said "Yuki don't you ever touch anyone's weapon or it will be Mr. Stingy next time do you hear me". Yuki nodded and said "yes daddy". With that he brought her over to Demyx and she apologized and so did Luna once she woke up. .


End file.
